Heart and Soul
by Yumi Subaku
Summary: Sasuke pops the question. Rated M for lemons. My first story, read and review.


Ino met Sasuke long ago when he walked in that classroom. Sakura liked him, and so did Ino. But three years passed and things had seemed to change. She was nineteen and she hasn't seen Sasuke since he left for a mission three months ago. She had been waiting by the fountain expecting him to return. They had been writing letters all of this time. And from there, their relationship blossomed. She glanced at her watch. It was soon going to be her time to start her shift at the flower shop. She sat at the fountain and stored off into space and started thinking what she would do when he returned.

The raven haired boy walked across the entrance of Konoha. He glanced out at everyone and met no one's glare. He was nearing the fountain and saw Ino get up and get ready to leave. Naruto had tried to stop Sasuke, but he brushed him off and ran towards Ino. Ino turned around and saw Sasuke run towards her with his arms open. She ran towards him and hugged him and he lifted her. She started crying. Ino whispered, "I missed you."

Sakura sighed at the sight of it and Naruto wrapped his arm around her. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Reminds you of me when you came back, doesn't it?" Sakura told Naruto. The blond haired boy smiled and kissed Sakura.

Ino got off of Sasuke and he wiped the sky blue-eyed girl's tears. Ino and him had been been dating for a while and when the raven haired boy leaned in, Ino knew he still took her breath away. Sasuke kissed Ino passionately and knew Ino very well. He knew that Ino gasped every time he kissed her. She parted away.

"Sasuke, I wish I could stay but-"

"No, it's okay, I know you have to go to work. But I have to go too. I'll see you later okay?"

She nodded her head and Sasuke kissed her forehead. Ino ran to work and Sasuke joined his team from the distance.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Sakura asked.

"Tonight. I have to ask her father though. I don't want him killing me."

"Naruto laughed. Sasuke started walking towards the village jeweler.

Ino walked to work and met up with Sai there.

"Hey Ino, how'd it go?"

"It went well."

"Help me with these flowers. I need to cut all the thorns off."

Ino walked towards him and got a knife and started cutting off the thorns. She looked out of the flower shop window and looked at the jeweler across the street. She saw Tenten give Sasuke a bag, and Ino smiled at him. She couldn't help but wonder what he bought.

Sasuke looked at Tenten and waved goodbye. H ewalked out anxious as if he couldn't wait. He wondered whether she would wish for the same thing he did. He walked towards Naruto and Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Sakura came out only wearing Naruto's t-shirt.

"Uh…" Sakura muttered.

"Sakura, is Naruto dressed?"

She turned pink.

"I don't know."

"Look, Sakura, is he in the room or not. Sorry if I interrupted your little thing, but is he in?"

She nodded and side stepped so he could walk in. He walked towards Naruto and Sakura's room and barged in. Naruto was laying on the bed with a cover covering his body.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Sasuke?"

He went towards Naruto and showed him. Naruto whistled low and looked at Sasuke.

"Wow. How much?"

"A lot. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Well, she is going out with you… so yeah. I guess so. Do you think its time?"

"Ever since I laid my eyes on her, I knew that she was it. I just know it."

Naruto looked at his friend and saw all the love in his eyes. He patted Sasuke's back and said, "Good luck."

Ino had just finished her shift. She was getting ready for her date with Sasuke. He met up with her earlier and told her to dress fancy. She wore her best dress. Her tight, black, shiny shor, strapless dress that showed off her curves. As she piled her lip gloss, she head the doorbell ring and she ran downstairs to answer it. Sasuke was there, amazingly handsome, wearing a suit with no tie and a button unbuttoned.

Ino gasped at the sight. She began to speak, but Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her to the park near her house. As they held hands and walked through the park, she glanced up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling. Sasuke stepped suddenly in front of the their fountain. She saw a restaurant table right in front of the fountain and rose petals were everywhere. There were candles in the center of the table.

Sasuke looked at Ino's face and saw that she was glowing. He remembered the first day they met.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_It was the daya fter he rejected her. He saw the look on Ino's face, and couldn't stop thinking about her. He got up and asked her to go to the carnival with him. She looked at him clueless and said she'd go. Sasuke went home and met up with Naruto. Sakura had been slapping Naruto at every attempt he had to win her heart._

"_Dobe, I'm going to the carnival with Ino this afternoon."_

"_Okay, so?"_

"_Keep Sakura out of my way. I don't want her ruining my night."_

_Naruto nodded his head and kept Sakrua busy. Sasuke left and went to pick up Ino. He rang the doorbell and Ino opened the door._

"_Hi." _

"_Hi."_

"_Are you ready to go?" Sasuke had asked._

"_Yeah, let me just… lock the door." _**(Toushi (Typing story) LOL! Why should she lock the door? They're just gonna smash it down anyway ;D)**

Ino closed the door and locked it. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to the fair. They rode the roller coasters and he won her a giant purple bear. Then they road the _ferris wheel. They sat down and started talking about what they would do if they got one chance to change anything. Sasuke asked Ino, and she replied, "Nothing, I have my mistakes and I know I did wrong, but I love that I get to learn from them."_

_Sasuke smirked._

"_How about you Sasuke, what would you change?"_

_He looked Ino deep into her baby blue eyes._

"_I would change the rejection. I know you said about learning from your mistakes, and I realized that saying no to you was a mistake."_

_He grabbed her hand. Ino gasped._

"_So Ino, now I'm askin you. Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes."_

_They smiled and from then on, they had been going on dates and hung out with Gaara and Hinata. They all went to the street fair and Hinata was admiring this gold necklace with a sapphire stone. It was small and shaped like a heart. Hinata and Gaara were ahead of Sasuke and Ino. Sasuke and Ino were holding hands and Sasuke would ook at Ino's face when she pointed at something with joy. He only wished he could kiss her. When Ino was stretching to grab something she bought, Sasuke had the pleasure of looking at her body and noticed her curves. He thought she was beautiful. _

_Ino was glad to be with Sasuke He had made her happier than she's ever been. She turned to look at her friend and saw Gaara hook Hinata's necklace. He grabbed her hand and smiled. He leaned in and hissed her. Ino sighed at the sight. Sasuke looked down at her face and looked at Gaara and Hinata. He turned and was right in front of Ino and grabbed her waist. He pulled Ino closely in towards him. Her heart started to pound in her chest. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Ino. He felt her give herself to him. Their tongues touched, and their lips were meeting and brushing against each other. _

_***_End of flashback***

As Ino remembered her first kiss with Sasuke, to know where she was standing, she knew they were meant to be.

Sasuke pilled out Ino's chair. She sat down and Sasuke scooted her chair in. **(A/N: Scoot, scoot!)** Sasuke sat down in his chair.

On cue, Hinata and Gaara came out carrying food for each. Gaara handed the food to Sasuke, and Hinata nervously handed Ino her plate. In o looked at Sasuke, beaming. Gaara and Hinata left to the sides. Ino and Sasuke started eating.

"Wow Sasuke."

"You like everything?"

"Yeah. I really do. But what's the occasion?"

Sasuke stopped eating. Ino looked up at him. She put down her fork and Sasuke stood up. He walked over to Ino and he grabbed her hand and took her to the fountain. The fountain glowed sparkly light blue that matched Ino's eyes. Ino and Sasuke sat down at the fountain.

"Ino, do you remember the day I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. It was the day at the fair. You won my purple teddy bear."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

Ino smiled.

"Yeah, I remember. We were with Hinata and Gaara at the market."

"Those were good times, weren't they?"

"Yeah. They were the great memories, weren't they?"

"Well Ino, I want to make more memories with you. I want to be there to hold you when you feel down. I want to be there when you're feeling lost."

Ino's heart pounded.

"Will you move in with me?" **(Toushi: LOL! When I first read this, I was like, WHAT? And I'm sure you did too :P Yumi: Yes, I meant for you to say, WHAT?)**

Ino's heart fell but she saw him pull something out of his back pocket.

"By the way Ino," he chuckled. "I've always wondered why you've thought you'd be so sure that I'd pick Sakura over you."

"But that was-s a-a-at first!" Ino stuttered.

"Except you have something Sakura will never have."

"And that is…?"

"Me. Ino, will you marry me?"

Ino looked startled as Sasuke opened the black velvet box. It had a key and a diamond ring. The key was black and purple. The key had engraved '_S+I' _with purple letters. Sasuke took the ring out and placed it on Ino's left hand ring finger. He showed Ino what was engraved in it. '_Forever.'_

Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. He lifted her with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Wait," Ino gasped. "When am I going to move my stuff in?"

"I had Naruto, Lee, Kakashi, Gaara, and Sai move the stuff in while we were here."

**(Yumi: Come my little cups for I am going to pour you some of my sweet tangy lemonade!)**

Ino grabbed Sasuke's face and kissed him again. With Ino's hands on either side of Sasuke's face, he couldn't escape, but he didn't want to either. **(Toushi: Sex slave! And also a sexy slave ;D) **Sasuke walked to the direction of their house with Ino's legs wrapped around his waist. Ino gave Sasuke the key when they got there. Sasuke opened the door and Ino hopped off. She slammed the door shut and rejoined Sasuke's lips. She shoved him against the walla dn began unbuttoning his shirt. She grew impatient and ripped his shirt open and heard the buttons dance along the floorboards. Sasuke carried Ino bridal style and took them to their bedroom.

"Wait." he said, "I'd like to take my time with this, if it's all the same to you. Like opening a present."

He set her down on the foot of the bed. Ino looked surprised. She had expected him to have his worker hands all over her. Expecting him to lay her on the bed and be covered with her. Have her sweat on his body.

Ino gasped as Sasuke trailed his fingertips down her collarbone to the lovely curve of her breast the dress displayed. She looked at Sasuke with curiosity in her eyes. 'Why wasn't he in a rush with fast hands and a hungry mouth?' She thought to herself. Seducing Ino into bed was no longer enough. Sasuke wanted to seduce that curiosity into helpless pleasure. But also make her feel how much he loved her.

Her lips were warm and willing. It was no hardship to mate with them, to float on that lazy slide of tongues while their bodies swayed together as if they were dancing. He lowered the zipper of her dress in one slow glide and traced his fingertips over the newly exposed skin. Ino arched her back and gasped. His shirt was already off, all that was left was his pants and boxers. She trailed her fingertips down his six-pack and felt something hard against her leg. Ino looked at Sasuke and unbuttoned his pants. Sasuke grabbed her hands.

"Wait." he said. **(Toushi: Stop stalling you pervert! XD)**

His eyes looked full of hunger. Sasuke's hands went to Ino's lefs. He went smoothly up and tried to pull the dress off. She guided his hands to her breasts. He squished them a little and heard Ino moan. She couldn't hold it anymore and pulled his pants, taking the boxers with them. He kissed her and moaned. Sasuke lied Ino and ripped her panties off. Sasuke was on top of Ino and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt a pinch of pain. Ino cried out in pain and pleasure as he went faster. He kissed her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to Ino. He went faster as he switched it so Ino was on top. She went faster on Sasuke. Sasuke called Ino's name out and every time she came he would scream out Ino's name Ino switched so she was on the bottom. He went harder and she got mad. She stood up and sat on the chair in the corner. Sasuke went to protest, but Ino pushed him on the bed. **(Toushi: Here's where I come in :D) **She landed on top of him, settling her knees on the sides of his wiast. She stuck out her tongue and began licking his mouth. Ino moved lower, licking his chin, his neck, chest and then his abs. He thought she'd stop there until she went even lower, to his big mountain. Her mouth was in an O shape as sher head moved back and forth. **(Back to Yumi ^^) **Sasuke grunted and then he exploded in Ino's mouth. She stopped and spitted it out. She climbed in the bed with Sasuke. They cuddled with the bedcover covering their bodies.

"Sasuke… about that question." Ino murmured

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

Sasuke kissed Ino and she felt Sasuke fall asleep in her arms. She stroked his raven hair and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Sasuke… forever…"

* * *

**Toushi: **That was pretty hot...

**Yumi: **Yes it was, very hot.

**Toushi: **Make it more freaky?

**Yumi: **Yeah. I'mma make it more freaky, don't worry. YES I GOT MORE AMMO! THANK THE LORD! AHHHHHHH!

**Toushi: **Are you playing God of War?

**Yumi: **No I'm playing whats-a-ma-call it. Time splitter.

**Toushi and Yumi: **Pleeze read and review :3


End file.
